


Bird Bath

by nhawk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhawk/pseuds/nhawk
Summary: This Elizabeth Weir ficlet is very much inspired by a wonderful short story called 'In a Tub' by the brilliant Amy Hempel.(Originally posted to Livejournal April 2006.)





	Bird Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This Elizabeth Weir ficlet is very much inspired by a wonderful short story called 'In a Tub' by the brilliant Amy Hempel.
> 
> (Originally posted to Livejournal April 2006.)

I take a sip of coffee and put the statue down next to the bowl.  
When I'm tired I get restless.  
I position the last item - a birthday gift - so that it is sitting in the last spot of sunlight that makes it through the stained-glass walls of Atlantis and the clear glass walls of my office. I push the gift along my desk, keeping it in the light until the sun drops below the ocean.

When I was on Earth, after the days at work where I would be reminded once again that diplomacy is rarely about honesty, I’d sit on the deck at sunset and watch the birds.  
Nature is true to itself. So what happened to us?  
I’d watch those little birds swooping in and out of their rain-filled plant pot and feel the day drop away from me.  
My birthday gift is shaped like that pot. 

I put down my coffee and see John looking at me looking at the gift.  
Does he think I keep it here because it was from him?  
Well, if I were being as honest as the birds, I’d say that that was the truth, too.

———————  
The end


End file.
